Secrets in the Dark
by angelrose20
Summary: Mark has been feeling strange lately and things get stranger when he meets youtube star Ella Silver. Will she help him unlock the mysterious demon lurking inside him or will Mark hide from it forever? My first story that I'm willingly publishing since Quizilla deleted all my other stories -.- gonna try and make sure I publish as much as I can.
1. Chapter 1

"Well that's it for this episode of Cry of Fear! I'll see you in the next episode Bye Bye! Oh and don't forget I'll be gone for a few days because I'll be going to GameCon! Hopefully I get to see some of you guys there! Thanks for watching Bye Bye!" I shut off the web cam and started editing the video before I pack a few things for the Convention tomorrow.

I was so excited to go to my first gaming convention, I'm glad to be going with my 2 best buddies as well Wade and Bob. As I pack a few clothes I stop and think, "I'm missing something hmmm" I snapped my fingers finally remembering I had to grab my prescription pills for my bad headaches.

For awhile now I've been getting headaches that would blurr my vision and cause me to black out and once I came to I would find my room torn apart. So now I have to take these pills once a day to help keep the headaches and blackouts at bay. I like that they help me but a part of me despises that I take them. (Buzz Buzz) I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark, are you all ready for tomorrow?"

"Hey Wade and yeah, I'm all packed up"

"Awesome! Bob and I will be over and 9am to pick you up"

"Cool, I'll be ready. Thanks again for taking me with you guys to GameCon"

"Hahaha it's no problem I'm looking forward to all of us having fun"

"Haha me too. I'll see you tomorrow"

"K see you tomorrow"

I hang up the phone and set it on the charger for tomorrow. I stretch and yawn as I crawl into bed with a smile on my face. Tomorrow is gonna be an awesome day!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was up and ready to go! I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and jumped in the car with Wade and Bob. I was so excited that I was bouncing in my seat, Bob was laughing as Wade joined me in my bouncing excitement. After a few hour drive we finally arrived at GameCon. The minute I walked though the door I was in awe. All the cosplay, the art. the whole atmosphere took my breath away.

"Wow, this is amazing" I murmured as Wade and Bob stepped up next to me. "Yeah but you haven't seen notin yet!"exclaimed Bob, we walked around checking out the art, taking pictures with awesome cosplayers and even met a few fans! I honestly don't know how this day could get any better! "MEET AND GREET Q&A WITH ELLA SILVER IN 1 HOUR IN ROOM 17!" I heard over the mic. Ella Silver? She must be a celebrity guest.

"Oh my god! Ella is here?!" shouted Bob I looked at him and Wade as they get all fan girl mode over this Ella person. "Who is Ella Silver?" I asked them "Oh I almost forgot your still kinda new to the whole youtube world" said Wade. I was true, although I had a couple hundred fans/followers I didn't know a whole lot about other Youtubers. "Come my young padawon and I shall show you the way!" said Bob as Wade and I laughed and started heading towards room 17.

"Ella Silver is the biggest youtuber since youtube even started" Wade started and Bob continued, "she is known for mostly her gaming but she has multiple channels that show off her multi talent".

"She has the most subscribers and get millions of views everyday and anyone who is granted a chance to collab with her and does a good job ends up with A LOT of subscribers" Wade finished.

"Wow that's amazing" I said astonished Bob nodded in agreement and added "plus shes super hot". As we got to the auditorium to my surprise it was already half way full of fans waiting to see her. We found some empty seats in the 5th row and talked some more about this Ella Silver.

I learned that she is 23, lives in LA, loves to play horror games but also has a channel for make-up, vlogs, and music/dancing. "30 MINUTES LEFT FOR MEET AND GREET Q&A WITH ELLA SILVER IN ROOM 17" by now the auditorium has filled up with fans. I sighed into my chair as I was beginning to get excited to meet this women. I was excited like Wade and Bob who were both bouncing in there chairs as well as everyone in the room, and then finally it was time. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present you ELLA SILVER!"

The whole room filled with a roaring cheer as she walked out into the middle of the stage. Bob was right, she was breath taking beautiful, she looked about 5'2 and had a beautiful shade of hazel eyes, she was cosplayed as Ahri from League of Legends and had curves in all the right places. She smiled and waved as her fans went crazy chanting her name, "hello everyone!" she shouted. "I'm so glad I get to spend this amazing day at GameCon with all of you amazing beautiful people!" she blew a few kisses and sat down in the chair.

"Welcome Ella we are all glad that you can join us here at GameCon" said announcer "thank you I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"she replied with a strange glint in her eye.

Out of no where my headache began to pound, I squeezed my eyes shut as I dug through my pockets for my medicine and then quickly swallowing a pill. I gasped as the pain begin to dull and steadied my breathing.

"Hey are you ok man?" whispered Wade "yeah I'm fine" I replied "well dont look now but you got an admirer" whispered Bob as he nudged my side.

I look up to see Ella staring at me but quickly reverts her eyes back to the announcer but in that moment when our eyes met I saw those beautiful hazel turn gold and then as quickly as she turned away back to hazel. Those eyes...why did it give me such a nudging suspicion in the back of my head?

"So I hear your planning to do a collab with a fellow youtuber, anyone in mind?"asked the announcer she smiled and looked out to the crowed "no not yet but if anyone here would like to do a collab with me please email me your youtube link and what kind of collab you would like to do and in 2 weeks I will pick someone" the whole room went crazy as people started pulling out there phones to enter their information. Once the q&a was over the crowed of fans left to line up in front of her booth to take pictures and get an autograph.

Since we couldn't meet Ella, because of the very long line, we continued enjoying the rest of the day at GameCon. "So either of you guys thinking of entering Ella's contest?" asked Bob, "Yeah totally, it would be an amazing experience and maybe first date" said Wade trying to act all smooth.

"Hahaha sure Wade like you can get a girl like that" joked Bob "no hurt in trying, what about you Mark?" asked Wade as they both stared me down waiting on my answer.

I honestly only slightly thought about it but only because I would like to meet her more than doing a collab, there is just something about her that makes me question. "Argh!" I grabbed my head in pain as I fell to my knees, whats going on? Twice in 1 afternoon? This has never happened before,Wade and Bob quickly rush to my side to help me as I quickly dig though my pockets to grab my medicine only to find them missing?! "I have to find my medicine" I mumbled in pain trying to look around the floor but the pain was getting too much "Bob stay with Mark I'm gonna go get help" Bob nodded as Wade sped off for help.

"Don't worry Mark, Wade is getting help" Bob reassured me but I could barely hear him through the pain. By now there was a crowd of people around us and through the blurr I saw someone push through the crowd and kneel in front of me. They opened my hand putting a small familiar pill on my hand and pushing my hand up to my mouth and then handing me a glass of water to swallow it down. And in an instant the pain was gone, I let out a sigh of relief and I whisper "Thank you" and black of from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of rhythmic beeping and people whispering. I cracked open my eyes to adjust to the light that was illuminating the room, I groan and grab my head. "He's awake!" shouted, who I believe it was, Bob as the sound of Wade and a nurse ran into the room.

"Oh my god Mark are you ok? asked Wade as the nurse came over and started checking my blood pressure. "Yeah yeah I'm fine" I replied looking around the room, I'm in a hospital, what happened?

I looked over at Wade and Bob "why am I in the hospital and how long was I out for?" I asked "you only spent the night and don't you remember? You blacked out at the convention after you took your pills" said Bob, my pills! I looked around and saw the bottle on the night stand next to the bed "where did you find them?" I asked Bob relived to see the bottle.

"Actually I didn't, Ella did" both Wade and I looked at Bob confused and surprised as Bob explained what happened "after Wade left to get help she came through the crowed of people holding your medicine, she put a pill in your hand and made you take it after that you blacked out and that's when Wade came in with help, I was gonna thank her but she was already gone".

I sat there in disbelief trying to remember but all I could remember was a blurry figure approaching me and giving me my medicine. Once the doctor gave me the ok to leave Wade dropped me off at home and left to bring Bob home. I threw my suitcase in the room and got on my computer to do a quick vlog update for my fans.

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not posting a new video for awhile but as you know I went to GameCon and got to meet some of you lovely people there! But afterwards I had a little accident in which I was sent to the hospital and stayed there overnight, but I'm ok now no worries and I'll be posting a new video tomorrow! So I will see you tomorrow guys bye bye!" I turned off my video camera and uploaded the video.

I suddenly remembered Ella, I wanted to thank her for practically saving me! I jumped on twitter and searched her name, once I found her page I saw her twitter blown up with fans begging her to collab with them. Oh yeah she is holding a contest and the winner will get to do a collab with her of their choosing. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair contemplating whether I should enter the contest or not. It would be an amazing opportunity to work with someone so amazing and I would get the chance to thank her in person for saving me. I gave out a final sigh and entered the contest somewhat hoping that I will win, guess I will find out in 2 weeks.

During that time I continued my normal day to day activities. Uploading videos, keeping up with social media and talking with friends, but I found strange is through that whole week I didn't have another incident like I did at GameCon. Was it too loud? Was someone wearing a perfume that triggered it? I couldn't figure it out but lets hope it doesn't happen again.

Finally 2 weeks were up and sometime today the winner will be announced. I felt a little anxious about it so I decided to make a video to distract my mind. Two hours few by unknowingly but the sound of my phone dinging uncontrollably snapped me out of my gaming trance and brought me back to the real world. I grabbed my phone to saw I had 20 twitter message,and almost 150 new notifications!? I checked the time and got really nervous as I checked the messages which consisted of people congratulating me and then I got to the last message.

Ella Silver ZombieMuffin

Congratulations Mark Fischbach aka Mariplier, you have been randomly selected to do a collab video with me! Please call me at 999-555-7777 to set up a time, date and location to do the collab. I look forward to meeting you!

Sincerely Ella Silver

I started at the screen re-reading the message over again. Holy crap...I won!? I nearly jumped out of my seat when my phone started ringing, I quickly picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Dude have you seen your Twitter?!" Wade yelled in my ear.

I rubbed my ear and replied, "yeah I noticed when my phone was going crazy from Twitter updates".

"You lucky son of a gun" said Wade as I laughed. "What kind of collab are you planning on doing anyway?" Wade asked.

"Nothing serious maybe just a fun little game of Prop hunt and maybe any games she recommends me playing" I replied as I twiddled my thumbs slightly embarrassed to admit I had no idea of what to play. This would be my first collab with a famous youtuber and a good looking one at that.

"Prop Hunt!? Mark your doing a collab with a professional gamer who plays REAL games not silly little games like prop hunt"said Wade. I sighed, he was right she started her career playing video games and there is no way she will take me seriously by playing Prop Hunt! "You're right I know but I have no clue what I can play with her that has 2 player" I admitted

"Ok Bob and I will come over tomorrow and we will go to the game store and find the perfect game for your collab, when will that be happening anyway?" asked Wade. I gasped and jumped back on my computer I forgot to schedule the collab! "I gotta go I'll call you back with that info later bye!" I hung up the phone before he could say another word and called the number given to me, I hop its not too late.

"Hello?"

In that instant my heart skipped a beat and my head began to pound.

"Um hello is Ella Silver there?" I asked trying my keep my voice as normal as possible as I scavenged my desk and pockets for my medicine.

"This is she, who may I ask is calling?" Ella replied in her sweet honey voice.

" Uh this is Mark I won the contest and you asked to set up the time and date for the collab" unable to find my medicine I hurried to my room and found it there on the night stand.

"Oh hello Mark, how are you? and congratulations again for winning"

I quickly swallowed a pill and replied trying to steadying my breathing "I'm fine and thank you I honestly thought it would be a long shot that I would even win, you have so many loving and faithful fans"

She giggled and replied, "yes I know and I'm thankful for every last one of them they are the reason I'm here today, anyway when would you like to set up our little collaboration?"

I pulled out a calendar from the drawer of my night stand "well whatever works for you is fine with me"

"hm, well I'm available on Friday afternoon, your place or mine?" she said in a bit of a flirty voice. I felt shivers run through my body as my voice slightly cracked "either is fine". She laughed as she said "ok your place it is on Friday around 1pm, sound good?" "sounds great to me" I replied with a little too much enthusiasm in my voice.

"Alright I'll see you then Mark, have a goodnight", "you too Ella goodnight" I hung up the phone and texted Wade all the info and conversation. I then marked it on my calendar and laid in my bed with a huge smile on my face, in just a few days I have a feeling my life is going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I'm trying to keep up with the story while in the process of a move. Hope you like it so far, please message or comment any opinions, tips or advice. I haven't written in so long that I hope it doesn't suck.

Sorry I'm trying to keep up with the story while in the process of a move. Hope you like it so far, please message or comment any opinions, tips or advice. I haven't written in so long that I hope it doesn't suck.

The next day Wade, Bob and I went to the game store as planned to look for a perfect collab game. "So are you nervous?" asked Bob while poking my arm, I chuckled and replied "well yeah, wouldn't you be nervous too? I mean she is a successful and beautiful women and earning the chance to work with her is both exciting and an amazing opportunity". "Ohh someone sounds like they have a crush" Wade teased as he searched through some ps3 games.

I laughed at him "this coming from the 2 guys who fan girl over her during GameCon" both of them blushed and looked away trying to hide their embarrassment. "Mark, Wade, I found the perfect game!" shouted Bob as he turned around, "Condemned 2, its a multiplayer and she loves horror games so its perfect" both Wade and I nodded in agreement.

Once we bought the game we went out to grab some lunch, we sat at the table as we talked and ate our food. "So are you gonna ask her out afterwards" Wade winked at me, I sighed and looked at both of them "come on guys its only a collab,that's it, once the video is over she gonna go back home and continue our lives as they were". Both Wade and Bob looked skeptical like they were seeing a bigger picture that I'm not. "Ok we will let it go for now" said Bob putting his hands up in defense, "yeah we will let it go...until afterwards" said Wade as he mumbled the last part to Bob thinking I wasn't going to hear him. They snickered and continued eating their food while ignoring my glare.

After our small chit chat we all went home, I started cleaning up the house a little bit and getting the game room ready for the upcoming collab. I quickly jumped in the shower and then jumped on my computer to post another video

"Ok guys that's all the time I have left on this video and in 2 days I will be doing a collab with the amazing Ella Silver! Thank you all for watching Bye bye" I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair and thought about what Wade said. Hm maybe I should take her out for dinner after the video as a treat, maybe even get some tips and advice on how to get better. I smiled at the thought, suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my head a I hear a small whisper "Isabella" I grabbed my head and looked around the room. Where did that voice come from? And who is Isabella? Wait, could it be Ella?! I shook my head and got up from the chair, I think its time for bed.

I was finally the day for the collab! All day I was bustling around the house making sure everything was perfect! I've already had 2 showers today as a just in case, now I sat in the living room waiting. I starred at my phone as it sat on the coffee table in front of me, I tapped my right pocket making sure my pills were still there. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! I jumped as I heard someone knocking at the door, I quickly shot up from my seat and ran to open the door. I grabbed the handle and took a quick inhale and exhale to calm myself down.

A beautiful young women stood there in combat boots, ripped up skinny jeans, a Harley Quinn tank top, she had a hypnotizing moon crescent necklace that reached her chest. She had smooth pale like skin with fiery red hair that curled down just a little her past her shoulders and stood a few inches shorter than me but what stood out was her hazel eyes that held so many secrets. I still remember when we first locked eyes how those hazel eyes flashed a golden color before changing back to its original color. Something about those golden eyes felt familiar, made me feel like there was something I was forgetting.

"Hello, Mark it's nice to finally meet you I'm Ella Silver" she reached out her hand to grab mine snapping me back to reality. "Hello Ella it's nice to finally meet you as well" I grabbed her hand to shake it only to quickly pull back from the slight shock between our hands. We laughed as I invited her in, "I hope your flight here was good" I helped her with her bags and showed her to the living room, I was thankful I bought those scented candles yesterday. She stood in the middle of the room taking a deep breath and smiling, "I love the smell of lavender its one of my favorites" she sat down on the couch and sighed before looking at me, damn it was I staring? I quickly averted my eyes "would you like something to eat or drink?" I offered trying to not be a bad host. "A glass of water would be nice" I quickly scurried off to the kitchen and came back with the glass of water, she took the glass and thanked me as she drank the whole glass. I looked at her slightly surprised as she wiped her mouth "sorry they ran out of bottled water on the plane" I nodded my head and sat down next to her.

After relaxing for a bit with small chit chat we started the video. "Hello everyone my name is Markiplier and this is Ella Silver the famous and beautiful youtube queen" I slightly cursed myself for letting that slip out but took it back when I saw her slightly blush.

"Hello I am glad to be here working with the heartthrob Markiplier" she said and then giggled, I chuckled and continued the introduction. "Today we will be playing Condemned 2, you ready Ella?" asked her while handing her a controller, "I'm as ready as you are" she replied.

We both grabbed a controller and started the game, once it got to the jump scares she would laugh at me because I got scared and she didn't and then she would get scared which caused me to laugh until we both jump out of our seats. We played for a few hours ending each episode after 30 mins and continuing a new one. By the time we were done it was 9 pm and we had enough of videos to last me 2 weeks! The thought of of having some time to myself sounded amazing. I set down the controller and stretched, I look over to her to see she is doing the same and yawning.

"You hungry?" I asked her, she looked at me and then rubbed her stomach slightly laughing, "yeah I can go for some food right now, what did you have in mind?" she asked me with a smirk on her face. "Heh well I can always make something for you myself I'm told I'm an...extraordinary cook" I winked at her making her giggle "sounds fine to me".

We stood up and I headed into the kitchen while she laid on the couch. I started pulling out pasta and heating up some water on the stove. I looked over at Ella who was half asleep on the couch "you know Ella" I called over to her, she cracked open an eye and looked over at me curiously "your more than welcomed to sleep here if you'd like" I offered. She looked at me slightly surprised "are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother" she asked, I laughed and replied "it's no bother at all".

She smiled "thank you Mark" her smile sent shivers down my spine and a longing feeling to hold her in my arms was building up inside of me. What is going on with me? I'm developing feelings for a women I've never met before and know nothing about until recently. Then it started...the pain, I gripped the counter as my head began to pound, I grabbed my pills and swallowed one but it only dulled the pain enough for it to not bother me too much. I finished making dinner and walked over to the couch to see Ella has fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful, I had no clue what came over me as I caressed her cheek "my beautiful darkling of the night" wait...was that me? I pulled away and grabbed my head, was that me? No...it couldn't have been me.

"Mark?" I looked up to see Ella sitting up and looking worried. "Are you alright Mark" she asked, I quickly gained my composer and nodded "yeah I'm fine um dinner is ready now"


	5. Chapter 5

We sat and ate in silence for awhile until Ella spoke up."mm this is amazing Mark where did you learn to cook?" she asked I chuckled at her praise and replied "my mom taught me". "Well your mom is an amazing cook" we both laughed, "oh I never got to properly thank you for saving me that day at GameCon and returning my pills to me" Ella froze for a minute and then looked at me and smiled "there is no reason to thank me Mark I'm just glad your alright" she replied.

I got a slight uneasy feeling but ignored it "So tell me about yourself Ella, where are you from? what got you into gaming and youtube? is there a special someone in your life?" I threw my hand over my mouth the second that slipped out "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" she waved her hands as she laughed cutting me off "it's fine I don't mind" she replied.

"Well" she started pushing her empty plate away and leaning her arms on the table "I'm from Italy but was born in Romania, I lived there for 8 years then moved to Washington where my Youtube career began. I got into games because I was home all the time, never really had friends but my brother Zane who loved games and technology so when I wasn't in my room reading I was with my older brother playing games. But he died a few years ago...gaming was something that brought us close and made us happy forgetting all the misery of the world. Eventually I made a youtube channel and people started liking and subscribing." She took a sip of her drink and continued talking "As for the boyfriend...not for a long time, but that's a story for another day" I instinctively touched her arm causing her to look up at me as we both stared into each others eyes.

Before I knew it we were slowly leaning in to each other I was just inches away from her lips when a surge of pain threw me back and out of my chair. I grabbed my head in pain as Ella yelled in fear "MARK! MARK ARE YOU OK!?", I was in so much pain I couldn't reply it was like something was fighting inside me. I felt Ella holding me and pushing something in my mouth, I swallowed and the pain subsided as I went limp in her arms.

She ran her fingers through my hair relaxing me instantly as I caught my breath "I'm sorry I get these random headaches and those pills help dull the pain" I told her as I slowly sat up, she grabbed my arm to help me stand "come on lets get you to bed" she lead me to my room that was right across from hers.

Once she sat me down on the bed she went to my dresser to grab me some pj's, I rubbed my face and ran my hand through my hair. I looked up at the mirror across the room and saw me...standing...glaring with red eyes, my mouth dropped open but before I could say anything or approach the mirror my line of vision was blocked by Ella handing me some clothes. I quickly looked around her to see my normal reflection, me sitting down looking around Ella.

"Are you sure your ok Mark?" she asked glancing behind her and then back at me. "Uh yeah, sorry...thank you Ella for everything" She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair "It's no problem Mark, if you need me I'll be across the hall" we said our good nights and headed to bed. But before she closed my door I heard her whisper something ending with dark. I hope she isn't scared of the dark.

As I slept I began to have a very weird dream. I stood from my bed and walked to the door of my room, from the corner of my eye as I passed the mirror that I noticed again I had blood red eyes. I had no control over my moments as I entered the guest room. "What are you doing? Leave her be!" I yelled but my mouth remained shut.

Her room was dimly lit by a small lamp on the night stand next to the bed. She laid on her side sleeping so peacefully with one arm tucked under her pillow and the other on her side. I approached her bed quietly, lightly grabbing the sheet and pulling it off of her body revealing her black night gown that hugged her body so nicely. She moaned in her sleep causing me to retreat to a dark corner and watch her as she slowly sat up, "Mark? Is that you?" she called out "Ella get out! Run!" I tried yelling out to her but still no words escaped my lips.

She stood from the bed and walked over to the door closing it and locking it, I slipped out from the dark corner and stood behind her. She froze feeling someone behind her. I grabbed her shoulder, turning her around and pushing her against the door. "NO! LET HER GO!" I yelled trying to get control.

"Dark"she whispered I stopped my lashing and watched as her hazel eyes turned gold and her bottom lip quiver. My thumb ran across her bottom lip to caress her cheek "Isabella" was the only words escaped my lips before I pressed them to hers. Although I could not control my body I could still feel her soft and taste her mouth as I passionately kissed her while holding her body tightly to mine. Her hands entangled in my hair as I slid my hands down her sides mesmerizing her curves. I hands gripped her firm ass,causing her to moan in the kiss, and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Images of old Italy flashed in my head, a castle, laughter, whispers of I love you's and Ella standing under a waterfall in the moonlight holding her hand out to me. My head began to pound again and once again I blacked out.

I gasped as I shot up from my bed and looked around the room frantically. I looked over to the mirror, no red eyes, I checked my phone 6:12 am. I laid back down on my bed rubbing my temples "what was that? was it a dream?" I asked myself trying to remember what happened with Ella. "Shit Ella" I shot up from my bed again and ran out the door just before I stopped myself from barging in. I slowly opened the door and peeked in the room she laid in the same position as she was in the dream, on her side with one arm curled up under the pillow and the other laying on her side. Maybe it was just a dream...and yet...I can still taste her lips and feel her body pressed to mine.

I quietly closed the door and sighed, "what is going on with me?" I ran my fingers through my messy hair and went back to bed hoping to get some actual sleep.


End file.
